Gun mufflers are used in target shooting where it is desired to protect the hearing of the shooter and those around the shooter and in addition to adhere to noise ordinances of communities. Such gun mufflers take various forms. In general, the gun barrel would be inserted into the muffler and the noise of the shooter would be suppressed by the use of some sound absorbing material.